Beach Love
by TheDaughterofAphrodite
Summary: Percy has been sent to Australia, away from his luxurious life as a movie star in Hollywood. There, he meets Annabeth, a pretty lifeguard from the local beach. Will Percy earn Annabeth's love and trust? PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1 From Glamour to Dust

**Hey guys!** **I'm Silena and I'm the person behind writing this story ;) Please, read and review as then I will keep uploading :) Thanks in advance for your support!**

**Prologue:  
**_Olivia sat staring at her bedroom wall. Suddenly she heard this thudding sound against her window. She walked over and looked out. It was Anthony...  
_"And cut! That's a wrap people!" the director yelled. Percy Jackson, who was playing Anthony, walked over to where Katie Gardner, who played Olivia, was standing. "So... did you enjoy making that movie with me?" he asked. "It was great! Not because you were in it or anything..." Katie stammered. "Sure. Of course not." Percy smirked.

"Is there a Percy Jackson on this set?" one of the producers of the movie called. "Right here!" Percy called. "Hey man, listen, your mum just rang in and said that you had to move off location and you had to live your dad Poseidon in Sydney, Australia... She said that it was about some incident involving you and your best friend Leo's girlfriend? Umm... I think her name was Rachel or something?" the producer said. Percy blushed. "Oh... that thing" "Yeah, and she said that living in Australia for a while would be your punishment. And she said no doing movies or anything related to your social life was allowed." the producer remembered. Percy swallowed back his anger at his mum. He DID NOT want to live there. A bad thing about it? He was cut off from all his friends and life!

**Chapter 1:**  
Percy's POV  
"Percy? Can you please get ready to pack your things up? Our private jet will be landing shortly." My mum, Sally, called to me. I ignored her. I was really angry at her still for sending me off to Australia. I mean, sure, it's got great beaches and landmarks and stuff but really, I knew no one there except my dad and cousin, Thalia Grace. "Percy? Quit ignoring me, as I really don't want to extend your stay. You know what that means? No movie deals will come in for a LONG time!" my mum repeated. I groaned. She was really getting on my nerves now. I hurriedly gathered my iPod nano, game boy and iPhone and put them into a small backpack of mine.

Annabeth's POV  
I was quietly sitting on the lifeguard chair at Harbour Beach.** (This isn't actually a beach in Sydney. I am purely making this up)** It was actually really quiet today, as it wasn't really good weather so I decided to pack up my belongings and go home for the day. My blonde curls bouncing, I quickly jumped in my car and headed home to my mum, Athena. The weird thing about my family is that we are all American, but we moved to Sydney, Australia, when I was younger. "Hi, sweetie, how was work today? Was the beach busy?" my mum asked. "No, it was actually really quiet which is why i came home so early..." I replied. "That's nice. Listen, you know Thalia's cousin Percy Jackson?" she paused, long enough for me to nod my head. Thalia is my best friend. "Well he's coming to leave in Sydney for a few months as punishment for mucking around with his friends girlfriend, Rachel." she continued. My jaw dropped. According to Thalia, Percy was the most unpleasant, stuck up person she had ever met. Because of this description, I didn't really like the sound of this Percy Jackson either...

**Please R&R as I do want to upload the next chapter but not until I know that people are reading this :D... Also, how about some Percy Jackson quotes to put up on our profile? Please put some in your reviews if you can! Thanks again :)**  
**Until next chapter,  
Silena ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Annabeth

**Hey everyone! I have had reviews so far and a big shout out to Cape Crusader for following us! Thank you so much for your support guys, I really appreciate it! Also, thanks for the tips! :D  
In this chapter, Annabeth and Percy meet! Will it be Percabeth? AAAHHHH even I can't wait to see what happens next! :P  
Remember, R&R!  
Silena :)**

Percy's POV:  
Ok. So. I just arrived in hot Sydney. It's boiling here and way different to Hollywood! My mum just dropped me off at my dad Poseidon's place, and boy is it big! I know you probably think that I lived in a big fat mansion when I was back in Hollywood, but the truth is, we lived in a small dingy caravan as we were always on location somewhere else. Don't get me wrong, I still had all the designer brands but we just didn't have a big house. Anyway, back to the topic. My dad's pad was in Hunters Hill which is virtually next door to the city. Hunters Hill is like THE place where all the mansions are. It was big, modern and did I mention the fact that it's BIG?

I quickly took a peek around the back of the house and my jaw dropped in amazement. There was a full sized tennis court, swimming pool and a big backyard. I turned and faced the door quickly, trying to prepare myself for what might be inside. I rang the doorbell, and it opened, revealing a girl about my age with startling gray eyes and blonde hair with curls in it that looked like it may have been specially styled this morning. But then again, it probably was. She was tall, athletic and tanned from being at the beach, wearing some simple cropped shorts and a singlet top with a stylish vest over the top...

Annabeth's POV:  
As I opened the door I saw a guy who must've been Percy standing there. Wow. He looks way different to what he does on the TV- more... I don't know. I can't explain it, but he had jet black hair, sea green eyes, jeans, converse and a nike t-shirt. "Are you going to let me in or not?" Percy smiled. I quickly flushed, realising that I had been staring at Percy for about a minute without saying anything. "Sure, your dad's waiting for you with my mum." I replied cooly. He scowled. "What's he doing with your mum?" He asked. "They're good friends, that's all." I said. Satisfied with that answer, he stalked into the living room. "Wow. Cool place my dad's set himself up with... What's your house like?" He asked me casually. "Oh, like this house pretty much, but the tiniest bit bigger." I said. "By the way, I'm Annabeth." I added. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." Percy said, introducing himself hastily.

Percy's POV:  
Annabeth digs me. She totally digs me. Trying to show off by dressing up for me, showing off how big her house is... Oh yeah, she digs me alright.

Anyway she quickly walked into the kitchen where there was a woman with blonde hair like Annabeth's, except it was straight and stormy gray eyes like Annabeth's. There was also a tall man there with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was an older version of me. "Percy! How good is it to see you, man? I haven't seen you since your mum and I divorced!" the man exclaimed. So... _This _is my dad, Poseidon. "Ummm... hey uh dad. Nice to see you... too." I muttered. "And you must be wondering who this lovely friend of mine is, as well, hmm?" dad said. Uh oh. Introducing-to-girlfriend-time. "This is my mum, Athena. She's really good friends with your dad, Percy." Annabeth said reprovingly, as though she had read my mind. So they weren't dating after all. "Your uncle Zeus and your cousin Thalia will be coming over shortly to see you." she continued. "Oh, ok then. Listen, I was wondering... Would one of you be able to show me to my bedroom and get your butler to take my bags up?" I asked. "I'm feeling really sleepy after that long flight of mine."

Athena, Annabeth and dad looked at me blankly. "Butler? Son, there is no butler in this take care of our own needs. The only thing we have hired people for is cleaning the house." Dad said at last. I scowled deeply. Who has a big house and are obviously rich enough to afford a butler, maid and chef doesn't do just that? Ooh. I know... MY DAD.

Annabeth's POV:  
Oh my gosh, the nerve of that guy. Seriously, how stuck up is he? Now I can see what Thalia meant about him. Unfortunately after his latest remark, I had to go show him his room. This house is like my second home, so I know practically every room in this house. I showed him a cream coloured room, with a soft white carpet, a blue and black ensuite and a walk in wardrobe. Surely he would be happy with that? Apparently not, as he said, "Ummm, where is the jet spa? This bed is single. The only bed I sleep in is a double bed or bigger. Oh my gosh, where is the wi-fi in here?" and Percy went on and on and on about what was wrong with this perfectly fine bedroom. I rolled my eyes and practically ran out to leave Percy to his whinging.

**OK so, obviously Percabeth doesn't hit off. Maybe it will in the next chapter. Who knows! Even I don't :D**  
** Thanks guys again for all of your support, I really appreciate it. REVIEW!  
R&R!  
PS. I tried to make this chapter longer than the past one. Please include any ideas for the rest of the story in your reviews, I would really appreciate it :)...  
PPS. This story has 955 words! Better?  
PPPS. review, Review, REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Beach Set Up

**OK guys, I know I haven't updated in AGES, but I'm updating now... Every time I update this story, I'm going to put lyrics from a song I'm listening to right now... In case you're wondering what the words are under the POV's... Try guessing what the song is as a challenge! (Put it in your reviews...) R&R!**

Annabeth's POV:  
_...I broke it off thinking you'd be crying, now I feel like sh looking at you flying..._

As soon as I walked out of Percy's room, I grabbed my car keys and left. I was heading down to Bondi Beach **(This is actually a real beach in Sydney!) **for a relaxing surf. I already had my bikini underneath so as soon as I got there, I took my clothes off and walked into the surf.

After a while, I walked back out and lay on the sand sunbathing for a bit.

"Annabeth! Is that you?" Someone called.

"Yeah..." I replied sleepily. I had just begun to drift off.  
I suddenly saw my friend and fellow lifeguard Silena Beurguard walking towards me.

"How are you?" she called.

"I'm great... I've just got this annoying, stuck up movie star at Poseidon's place at the moment. You seriously DO NOT want to meet him!" I replied.

"Oh come on... What's his name? He can't be THAT bad, can he?" Silena asked curiously.

"His name's Percy Jackson. And no he can't be that bad. He's worse! Even ask my friend Thalia!" I exclaimed.  
At that moment, Silena started screaming.

"OMG he is SOO hot! And his an amaZAYN actor! How can you not like him? If I were you, I'd take him!" Silena yelled.

"I think you should Silena. You're probably more suited to him than I am..." I mumbled. I was right, though, and Silena knew it. With her natural looks and amazing beauty, she WOULD be perfect for Percy, if her tanned skin, blonde hair and green eyes suggested anything.

"BrilLiam idea! Just joking. I'm setting you up with him. Now, take me to Poseidon's house!" she replied, pulling me up and tugging me towards my car. I started to protest but she just cut me off.

"You seriously need to appreciate what I'm doing for you! This will be the first and last time I am ever setting you up with a boy!" Silena said.

Percy's POV:

OK. What is with that Annabeth girl? Sure she's hot, she's smart and she can probably do anything she sets her mind to, but she has a bad attitude problem. Anyways, I was sitting in my room scrolling through my fan tweets and follow requests on Twitter, when I heard the front door slam shut and two feminine voices laughing downstairs. Who was it?

**Sorry I had to cut this short, but I needed to go, and if you're wondering what BrilLiam and amaZayn is, they're from 1D ;) Anyways, REVIEW! 20th reviewer gets a shout out and sneak peek into next chapter... Bai!  
Ps. See if you can guess what the song name is, and as an extra challenge, who it's by...!**


	4. Chapter 4 Continued from Chapter 3

**Sorry, I'll add on to my last chapter... Do you guys like the song challenge? Please keep reviewing, I know exactly how many people are viewing this, which is roughly 842, and I know I only have 8 reviews. Come on, you can do better than that! Pleeeeeaaaassseee? OK bai. R&R!**

Percy's POV:  
_...I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream till the words dry out..._

I wanted to investigate who the voices belonged to downstairs. As I was leaving my room, I heard my name being mentioned.

"OMG, where's Percy? YOU SAID HE'D BE HERE!" One of the voices said.

"Are you sure you still want to see him? He's kinda stuck up and moody..." The other voice said. I guessed that must've been Annabeth, as only she would say that, the brat.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" the other voice said. It sounded delicate, like it would break as soon as you did something bad to it. It sounded like a girl's voice.

"Ok." Annabeth said. "PERCY! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" She hollered.  
I tried to make my voice sound all sleepy-like, as though didn't just overhear their conversation. Not that it mattered, really, but I didn't want Annabeth getting more upset with me than she was already.

"K... COMING!" I hollered back, ditching that plan of sleepiness. I started to walk downstairs, to probably sign autographs for crazed fans. When I got downstairs though, I completely forgot what I was going to do- Standing with Annabeth was a beautiful blonde girl with gorgeous green eyes, and a tan that looked extremely unnatural, it was so nice. The clothes and shoes she was wearing were some electric blue Haviana thongs **(yes, thongs are shoes!)**, denim short shorts and a beaded electric blue bikini top- her hair was wet so she must have just a swim at the beach or something. I quickly flushed, realising I had been staring at her for at least a minute.

"Hi." I said stupidly. A smile played on the hot girl's lips, as though she knew the secret to a joke that I didn't.

"Hi. I'm Silena. Silena Beurguard." She said playfully, her words forming that classic Australian accent. "I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"Oh, er... Th-thanks." I stammered back. I knew I had to ask this girl out on a date. But... Oh, I know! Play it by the school!

"Listen, what school do you go to Silena?" I asked.

"Ummm... Oh, I'm a senior, year 11 at Hunter's Hill High." she replied blushing. **(At school in Australia, the education system is primary school, years K-6 and high school years 7-12. Years 7-10 are classified as juniors and 11-12 are classified as seniors.)**

Oooh. So hot girl digs me, does she? Awesome.

"Now, lover boy if you've finished drooling over Silena, I can tell you that you will both be in the same year and same school when you start on Monday." Annabeth said, interrupting our conversation. I stood there gaping at her like an idiot.

"Sc-school? On Mon-Monday?" I asked, horrified. This was NOT happening. I wanted to sight see, shop for vital stuff like a new iPhone and... hmmmm... anything BUT school. I mean, I'll be with all of the annoying year 7's and 8's! Seriously, I'm a big, bad, Hollywood playboy!

Annabeth's POV:

Percy. Percy, Percy Percy. What's wrong with him this time, you ask? Weeeell, he's only hitting on my best friend, Silena Beurguard. You know. No biggie. Seriously. I know Silena is pretty and is toying with him, but really, she's in the wrong as well. I mean, SHE HAS A FREAKING BOYFRIEND! You know- Charles Beckendorf. Selectives for school: Woodwork and TAS (technology). He is AMAZING with tools and stuff! Seriously. I guess he's kinda cute, from Silena's point of view- you know, muscle bound, easy going barely talkative kind of guy. But hey, he's really nice. And Silena and Beckendorf, as everyone calls him, make a great couple!

Me? You ask. Who's MY boyfriend? I don't have one. I'm waiting for Mr. Right to present himself to me. Hahaha just joking, my boyfriend is a guy named James. James Park. He's like one of those hot, football players that is popular with everyone. He actually doesn't go to our school- he goes to the private school down the road from us. I met him at the shops roughly halfway between our two schools one day. Don't get me wrong, though. I'm not one of those slutty girls who wait for the boys to walk past and check me out with my extremely short uniform and my hair out and pretty and stuff. I just happened to be at a cafe with Silena, Thalia, Beckendorf, Thalia's boyfriend Nico Di Angelo and one of my other friends, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Or, as we call her, RED. We had just been talking when all of a sudden this group of boys walked past and started staring at us. Then a hot guy with blonde, floppy hair just a tad too long and a school uniform worn to perfection came and asked me out...

I suddenly blinked, snapping out of my daydream, to find Silena snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Annabeth!" she teased. "What were you doing, thinking about James?"

I blushed deeply. "Yes." I admitted.

"Oh, well since we have to go catch up with the guys at that cafe place near those shops, I was wondering if we could take Percy with us?" Silena asked.

I sighed. "Might as well, he can come do some sightseeing. We should catch the ferry into town."

"Cool! I mean... Suh-noozer! Can I just stay here?" Percy whined.

"Come on lazy bones, you're comin' with us! We'll go via the Sydney Harbour Bridge!" Silena teased. Percy just rolled his eyes in return. Honestly, I cannot understand that boy! Firstly he is all happy at coming with us and seeing the Harbour, and then he acts like that moment of excitement never happened! Anyway, off to Sydney Harbour!

**Just telling you guys, this story is Australian. If you don't think something makes sense, look it up! :D I know you guys will haha ;) Please review, I know how many of you are reading this, so again, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much! Oh, and since so many of you have been reading, I have a surprise for you: Percy Jackson!**

**Percy: Hi. Just telling you, this story is definitely OOC!**

**Me: Cool story bro. Viewers, if you get to 20 reviews by next Saturday (which is when i plan on updating next), I promise, 15th reviewer gets a shoutout! Otherwise, no shoutouts! Must be a member! :D**

**Percy: Whaaaat?**

**Me: You've volunteered yourself as doing a shoutout to the 15th reviewer.**

**Percy: Why do I bother meeting you people? All I get is 'Percy, you're doing shoutouts, blah blah blah...'**

**Me: Your problem. Bye!**


End file.
